


Lullaby

by Blue1Jay



Category: disney ducks, duckverse
Genre: cause i broke down crying myself a few times, duck angst is best angst, or maybe im emotional?, so there will be tears, this took me three days to make, trigger warning for blood and death, you been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: How Hortense and Quackmore died





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person and I apologize.  
> Translations at the end

They were six when the world they knew and loved got turned upside down. They were six when they found out that no matter how much you love someone, they can still live you. They were six years old when their lives changed forever. Twins shared everything- birthdays, parents, toys...The one thing these twins did not share though- was the traumatic experience of watching his mother die. Donald could never forget it and he's tried, and if he was jealous of his sister for anything it was because she couldn't remember.  
-  
"I was told you could help them." It was Grandma, and she was talking to a well-dressed swan with long hair feathers and a kind smile he would have returned if he didn't feel so...Empty. Grandma had brought the twins to a strange new building in Duckburg after the two were discharged from the hospital. He didn't know who this lady was or how she could possibly help him or his sister. Unless she could make him forget what he had seen or bring their parents back, what could she do?  
-  
"I can try, the process takes two-- or in this case, three." She giggled as she knelt down in order to be at level with the twins. "Hi guys, my name is Miss Swansa."  
-  
The twins muttered greetings and introductions in response, they both hurt. The kind of hurt no doctor at the hospital could fix. The two adults exchanged glances before they all went into her office- it was filled with toys, board games, story books, crayons and coloring books. It was a paradise for a child. Grandma sat on the couch, the two following close behind.  
-  
"Do you guys know why Grandma brought you to see me?" She asked curiously, when the twins shook their head, she began to explain the way a child could understand- her tone soft and gentle. "Sometimes there's a big hurt we have that the hospital can't even make go away with band-aids, and that's what I do. I help you to make that hurt go away."  
-  
A few sessions here and there passed before Della was ready to talk about the bits and pieces she remembered.  
-  
"We were on our way to visit Grandma after visiting our Unca Scrooge..." The duckling spoke softly, fiddling with the ends of her dress. "Daddy was trying to make Momma feel better by taking her out after dropping us off at Grandma's..." Her brows furrowed as she went from fiddling with the ends of her dress to clenching it tightly in her hands. "Then...I remember hearing Daddy tell us to cover our heads..." Tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I... woke up in to Grandma sobbing..." She was angry at herself for not being able to remember anything.  
-  
The swan gave Della a handkerchief. "I can understand why you feel angry, not being able to remember is very frustrating."  
-  
"I wish I remembered..." She sobbed before holding onto her twin. "D-Do you 'member...Donnie..?"  
-  
This got the swan's attention as she curiously watched the brother console his sister, crying himself. She remembered reading that by the time they were found, Donald was screaming and crying, fighting off his own urge to fall under as he didn't want anybody to touch him or his family. Her heart dropped. Donald saw it all, no wonder he always looked so...empty. That look in Della's eyes softened after a while, but she noticed that was not the case with Donald. Perhaps he did see it all?  
-  
"Donald, do you feel like sharing?'  
-  
The duck frowned, he felt his chest tighten and suddenly his throat went dry. He hated that he saw it all, that every time he shut his eyes- even to blink, that it would all play out. The only time he would sleep now is when his body gave out on him, and he would barely eat. When the question was asked, he felt it all rush back to him.  
-  
 _"If Momma and Poppa saw the man Scrooge became today, why--" Hortense was angrily ranting about her older brother._  
-  
"Ya know what'll make all that frustration go away?" Quackmore smiled, glancing over to his wife. "A night of dinner and dancing! We'll drop the kids off at the farm, they don't mind, do ya kids?"  
-  
"As long as Gladstone isn't there." Donald answered with a huff, causing the parents to chuckle.  
-  
He didn't know how it happened or why. He heard beeping, his mother swearing in her native tongue while Quackmore yelled at the twins to cover their heads.They did as they were told, Donald had never been more terrified in his life. The next thing he knew, he heard the window crash and their car's horn never stopped beeping- it kept going. He heard her sister screaming and crying. Opening his eyes and slowly uncovering his head, his first instinct was to look at his twin- shards of glass from the window had landed into her skin and she bled, she passed out just a few moments later from shock is what he would find out later.  
-  
Donald tried reaching out for her, but he just a sharp pain- like the time he broke one of Grandma's fancy plates and one of the shards pricked him only like a thousand times worse. Then he felt something wet trickle down his leg. He grew nervous and scared as he saw that not only was his arm bent in ways he'd never seen an arm bend, but also his leg was bleeding due to the glass shard. How he didn't feel it all before now, he had no idea. All he could bring himself to do was follow what his sister had done- scream and cry.  
-  
Unlike Della, Donald only stopped when he felt something caress his face, slowly opening his eyes he saw his mother smiling tiredly at him. Her eyes almost dark and lifeless, blood covering most of her body. It smelled terrible. Donald was shaking, terrified of the sight he saw his mother in and his eyes moved to see if his father was okay...  
-  
Hortense grunted, using whatever strength she could muster to prevent him from doing so. The first thing she saw when she came to was the state of her husband- his head slammed in the steering wheel with a broken neck. She did not want her children to see their father gone. She did not want to leave her children...   
-  
" **M-Mo leanabh...** " She started to sing, her eyes never leaving her son. " **Na bi thu...a 'caoineadh...** " The pain of her body turned to numbness, her hearing gone, but she fought for her vision and life. She would keep her eyes on her son and stay alive until help arrived for him- then...Then she will allow herself to join her husband and parents. This song always soothe her children to sleep, and she hoped it would work at least one last time... " **Mo leanabh...Feuch do shùilean** "  
-  
Donald could barely see, the tears he was crying blurred his vision, but he held onto his mother's hand. "Momma..."  
-  
Hortense couldn't hear him, could barely see him...Her voice wanted to rest, but she was too damn stubborn to let that go before she was done. " **Rest do cheann...faisg air mo chridhe...** " It was getting harder to stay in this world, but she screamed at herself. Hortense McDuck would damn God herself if he took her before she was done. " **Na...gabh pàirt a-riamh...** " She could no longer see her beloved son. It broke her. "... **Bean leamsa...**."  
-  
Alas she could only finish the first verse before she died, her last regret was that she could never finish her last lullaby.  
-  
"...I don't remember either." He lied. He kept that lie all these years, never letting anyone know of the last moment he had with his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS ALL SCOTTISH GAELIC  
> Mo leanabh: Baby mine  
> Na bi thu a 'caoineadh: Don't you cry  
> Feuch do shùilean: Dry your eyes  
> Leig do cheann sìos faisg air mo chridhe: Rest your head close to my heart  
> Na gabh pàirt a-riamh: Never to part  
> Bean leamsa: Baby of mine
> 
> I WAS gonna do "Remember Me", but..."Baby Mine" is more emotional...


End file.
